boh'delaire
by Neshisha
Summary: boher devient poete, et samia devient folle!


Samia entra dans le commissariat pour y prendre sa garde. Soir de match, la quasi totalité des policiers étaient déployés dans marseille. Ne restaient en tout et pour tout dans le commissariat que Jeff, à l'accueil, Castelli , dans son bureau, et Boher, qui était pour l'instant en train de tailler une bavette avec Léo.

Jeff la salua d'un signe de tête et replongea dans ses dossiers. Samia passa par les vestiaires pour se changer. Quand elle revint, Castelli et Boher sortaient du bureau du capitaine, café en main.

Mais Samia n'etait pas DU TOUT préparée à ce qu'elle allait entendre.

Léo se tourna vers Boher

L- Ah pour sûr c'est distrayant  
Et diablement émouvant

B- Et aussi très tentant  
Mais pas très reluisant!

Léo et Boher, appercevant Samia qui avait les yeux comme des soucoupes

L- Brigadier Voici votre stagiaire  
Qui soit dit en passant à l'air distraite

B- Elle n'est pas ma stagiaire, mais ma coéquipière  
Et puis a mon avis elle a trop fait la fête

S-Interloquée- Vous vous sentez bien?

Léo et Boher arborèrent un air surpris

L-Mais oui, pourquoi cette question?  
B- Vous nous regardez comme si nous empestions!

S-Je dois rêver...

L-Laissez moi vous ramener à la réalité  
Vous êtes policier, il vous faut travailler

B-Le capitaine à raison , Cessons de nous distraire  
A cet agréable interlude nous devons nous soustraire  
Cessons ces boniments, allons donc travailler  
Car ces dizaines de plaintes sont à enregistrer

Samia, sous le choc alla s'installer à son bureau.  
Boher s'installa au sien, et se mit à travailler sur son ordinateur  
Samia levait de temps a autre les yeux vers Boher, qui semblait passionné par son écran d'ordinateur  
Aparemment tout était normal. Samia se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé la scene de tout a l'heure. Elle se mit à rire d'elle même. Elle manquait de sommeil;et voilà qu'elle se mettait à entendre Léo et Boher parler en rimes!Ca n'avait pas de sens! Samia finit par se convaincre qu'elle avait rêvé...jusqu'a ce que Castelli sorte de son bureau.

L-Boher, je viens de lire votre rapport  
La tentative de vol près du vieux port  
Dieu, qu'il est assommant!  
Pour un vol à la tire, vous me faites un roman

B- Vous avez exigé de nous des précisions  
Je n'ai fait qu'obéir a votre décision

L-Des précisions certes, mais pas à ce prix  
Pour lire ce roman fleuve il me faudra la nuit!

B-La prochaine fois soyez plus précis  
Cela vous évitera de lire un long récit!

Léo repartit dans son bureau l'air mécontent  
Samia sentait la tête lui tourner.

S-Boher...je rêve pas...Vous parlez en rimes depuis tout a l'heure

B- Que me dites vous là? est ce que j'ai vraiment l'air  
de quelqu'un qui s'exprimerait comme un trouvère?

S- Non mais...je vous jure...Vous parlez en rimes!

Boher lui lança un regard à la fois étonné et choqué

B- Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous suggérez?  
Vous hallucinez, Nasseri, vous rêvassez!  
Depuis que vous êtes arrivée ici  
Vous avez l'air hagard, le visage déconfit!

S-Vous recommencez! Vous parlez en rimes, Boher, je ne rêve pas! Et le capitaine aussi!

B- Ma chère vous délirez, pourquoi ferions nous cela?  
Manier les sonorités est bien trop délicat  
Je vous parle ici d'une manière sincère  
Pensez vous vraiment que je saurais le faire?  
Je n'ai pas d'avantage à m'exprimer comme cela  
Et ce que vous me dites me plonge dans l'effroi

Samia se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de repos. J'ai besoin d'un café. Pensait elle. Besoin d'un café très très serré!  
Sitôt la salle de la porte de repos fermée , Castelli hilare sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers Boher.

L-Alors? elle a marché?  
Boher-riant- Elle a couru! Mais nom de dieu c'est pas évident! je me demande comment ils arrivaient a parler comme ça! La depuis tout a l'heure j'ai le dictionnaire des rimes en ligne pour m'aider , et même avec ça c'est pas facile du tout!  
L-Regardant l'horloge- Allez, Boher, plus qu'une demi heure et Jeff nous devra un resto! Faut tenir le coup!  
Jeff leur lança un regard noir depuis l'accueil, auquel ils répondirent par un grand sourire.  
Mais le bruit des pas de Samia retentit soudain.  
B-Merde, revoilà Samia! Euh, j'veux dire, Nasseri. Barrez vous vite!  
Léo retourna comme une flèche dans son bureau et Boher retint son souffle.  
Samia revint, les idées embrouillées ; vers son cher Brigadier.  
Elle en était venue à la conclusion, que Castelli et Boher avaient décidé de se foutre d'elle, et n'allait sûrement pas laisser passer ça.  
Boher, toujours captivé par son écran d'ordinateur (ses antisèches) Lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil a la dérobée. Elle fit comme si de rien n'etait et s'installa à son bureau.  
Elle laissa passer dix minutes, le temps que Boher baisse sa garde.  
Alors avec douceur, elle se détacha les cheveux, et entreprit de jouer avec, tout en jetant des petits coups d'oeil coquins au brigadier.  
Celui ci commencait à avoir un peu chaud... Il se mit à s'accrocher au bord de son clavier en tentant de garder son calme.  
Samia, qui le connaissait par coeur, ne put resister à l'envie de le taquiner

S-Ca va, Brigadier?  
Boher blémit et tenta de retrouver une contenance.  
B- Tout va très bien , ne vous en faites pas  
J'ai juste un peu mal aux..Doigts.  
Quelle rime pourrie! songea t'il en se maudissant interieurement.  
Mais faut dire que sa capacité de reflexion était en train d'en prendre un serieux coup. Et ; en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa coéquipière, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ca n'allait pas s'arranger.  
En effet celle ci venait de sortir son Labello à la fraise (A LA FRAISE! Nom de dieu) et en passait sur ses lèvres tout en le regardant de temps à autre.  
Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle frotta ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, d'une manière plus que Lascive tout en croisant et décroisant les jambes avec lenteur.  
Le pouls du brigadier se mit à s'accélerer . Il tenta de retrouver son calme.  
B-Interieurement-Allez, mon vieux, calme toi..Calme toi! Nom de dieu! Voila qu'elle mordille un crayon du bout des dents!..Quoi c'est un clin d'oeil qu'elle vient de me faire? Non! J'ai dû halluciner, pas possible...VITE une image mentale pour me calmer!...Mirta Torres toute nue dans la neige, Mirta Torres toute nue dans la neige...Et merde, ca marche paaas!

Pendant ce temps là, Samia prenait plaisir à regarder son brigadier tirer désespérement sur son col de chemise en rougissant atrocement.  
Jeff, qui depuis son comptoir ne manquait rien de la scene, reprenait espoir.  
Et Quand Samia déboutonna le haut de sa chemise tout en soupirant, Jeff sut que la partie était presque gagnée.  
Castelli surveillait ce petit manège depuis son bureau. Et vit que son copain Boher était en train de faiblir.  
Il décida d'intervenir ..Pas question de faire la vaisselle pendant deux semaines! Et il était sûr que Jeff utiliserait desormais une cuillere différente à chaque BOUCHEE de son yaourt pour qu'ils aient plus de travail.  
L-Murmurant-Et merde, et merde et merde...Je fais quoi?  
Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il allait avoir l'air sacrément con...Mais tant pis, il ne POUVAIT PAS perdre ce pari.  
Il restait cinq minutes. Cinq petites minutes...Il se précipita hors de son bureau, et arriva en glissade au milieu du commissariat.  
Il inspira à fond.  
(dédicace aux filles qui étaient sur le tchat d'hier soir)  
L-Se mettant à chanter_

je ne sais pas ou aller  
Pour tomber sur tes pas  
Si c'est dans la ville ou je suis né  
Ou tout près de chez moi

Je ne sais pas deviner  
A quoi ressemble ta voix  
Et j'ai voulu l'écouter  
Plus d'une fois

Mais quand on se verra un jour ou l'autre  
Mais quand tu seras là, ce jour ou l'autre  
Je saurais que c'est toi parmi tant d'autres  
Même sans dire un mot, sans dire un mot

Je ne sais pas quoi toucher  
Pour tomber sur tes doigts  
Au mieux il nous arrive de poser  
Nos mains au même endroit

Je ne sais pas ou chercher  
Mais j'ai compris parfois  
Que j'aurais du regarder devant moi

Mais quand on se verra un jour ou l'autre  
Mais quand tu seras là, ce jour ou l'autre  
Je saurais que c'est toi parmi tant d'autres  
Même sans dire un mot, sans dire un mot  
Sans dire un mot

Mais quand on se verra un jour ou l'autre  
Mais quand tu seras là, ce jour ou l'autre  
Je saurais que c'est toi parmi tant d'autres  
Même sans dire un mot, sans te dire un mot

Samia et Boher n'avaient cessé de se jeter des petits coups d'oeil à la dérobée.  
Le genre de petits coups d'oeil qui voulaient tout dire.  
Et l'alarme du portable de Boher sonna, brisant l'instant

Et léo leva les bras en signe de victoire en filant vers l'accueil reclamer leur dû à Jeff qui était dégoûté.  
Samia comprit l'objet du pari, et sourit à Boher

S- Vous allez redevenir normal, Brigadier?  
B-Y'était temps! j'avais l'impression d'etre au moyen âge!

Ils se sourirent, mais ce sourire n'etait pas le même que celui qu'ils échangeaient d'habitude.  
Ce qui venait de se dérouler entre eux, sans paroles, Comme le frôlement de l'aile d'un ange, ils ne pouvaient pas se le dire.

Et, quand vingt minutes plus tard, vingt minutes de silence entre eux, ponctués de chamailleries entre Castelli et Jeff, qui portaient sur le fait de savoir si les rimes de la chanson comptaient ou pas, et ou Castelli finit par l'emporter, et aller serrer la main à Boher pendant que Jeff sortait son portefeuille, Samia et Boher montaient dans la voiture de partouille pour aller récuperer deux ivrognes que leurs collegues avaient serré à la sortie du stade, aucune parole n'avait encore été échangée.  
Samia était allée recuperer rapidement le CD dans le bureau de Léo sans que Boher ne s'en appercoive, et l'insera dans l'autoradio en sournois.  
Boher alluma la radio en montant en voiture comme d'habitude. Et eut un petit sursaut.  
Samia, la tête tournée vers la vitre pour masquer son trouble, attendait la réaction de son brigadier chef.  
Soudain elle sentit qu'il posait sa main sur la sienne, et qu'il entremelait leurs doigts.  
Boher ,Qui s'attendait a une gifle, tenta de masquer son bonheur-Chose qu'il ne reussit pas à faire, au vu de son sourire béat- quand Samia serra sa main dans les siennes.  
Et le policier passa toutes les vitesses de la main gauche, refusant catégoriquement de lâcher la main de sa coéquipière.

Sans dire un mot.

reviews!


End file.
